headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Xirinius
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Planet of the Apes | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Ape City, New York; 40th century | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 3955 | 1st appearance = Planet of the Apes (1968) | final appearance = ''Planet of the Apes'' #6 | actor = }} Xirinius is the name given to a fictional humanoid ape featured in the Planet of the Apes multimedia franchise. Played by an unknown actor, he was seen as one of many background characters featured in the 1968 film Planet of the Apes. The character has also appeared in the Marvel Comics adaptation of the film presented in ''Planet of the Apes'' Magazine #1-6, which is where he is provided with a proper name. Biography Xirinius was a humanoid ape of the gorilla species who lived in the East Coast Ape City in what was once New York during the latter half of the 40th century. Xirinius was part of the hunting party that was sent out to recapture an escaped human named George Taylor, who ran all throughout the city trying to evade the gorilla soldiers. Xirinius and another unnamed soldier captured Taylor with their hunting nets. Planet of the Apes (1968)Planet of the Apes magazine #3Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #3 Xirinius was later part of a contingent of soldiers that was led by Doctor Zaius on an expedition to an archaelogical site in the Forbidden Zone. He engaged in a brief firefight with Taylor at this time, who was now in a better position to defend himself. After being forced to let Taylor go free, Doctor Zaius declared that the findings at the site stood as scientific heresy and that they were to be destroyed. He ordered Xirinius to silence the chimpanzee archaeologist, Cornelius, and Xirinius did so by covering the ape's mouth, forbidding him to speak any further about his findings. Planet of the Apes (1968)Planet of the Apes magazine #6Adventures on the Planet of the Apes #6 Notes & Trivia * * Although the character is featured in the canonical film series, the name Xirinius is wholly an invention of the Marvel Comics creative staff. * Another ape character named Xirinius was featured in the first story from ''Planet of the Apes'' magazine #21 entitled, "Beast On the Planet of the Apes", suggesting that it might be a fairly common name within ape society. * It is unknown whether was part of the gorilla army that stormed the Forbidden Zone to battle the mutants in Beneath the Planet of the Apes. If the character did not meet his final fate at this time, then he died when Taylor detonated the Divine Bomb, which destroyed the entire planet. Abilities * Equestrianism * Firearms * Hunting Appearances * Planet of the Apes (1968) * Planet of the Apes 3 * Adventures on the Planet of the Apes 6 (Reprint) See also External Links * References ---- Category:3955/Character deaths Category:Equestrianism Category:Firearms Category:Hunting